Prison Life
Prison Life is a game in Roblox. It is created by Aesthetical in May 2014. It is a prison roleplay game and police-and-criminal game. Gameplay Characters In this game, there are two basic teams : The guards and inmates. The objective of the guard is to maintain the order of the prison. Supervise the inmates, stop them escaping the prison, stop inmates creating riots, foil raids from criminals and arrest them. There is an extra gamepass of Riot Police in the game which cost 200 Robux, which makes a guard more powerful by gaining access to the most powerful gun in game - the M4A1, a riot shield which can protect one from gunshoots, a riot police uniform, an armour which can increase your health points. As for inmates, they are assumed to be innocent persons but were mistakenly sentenced to life with no chance of appeal or parole in the game. As an inmate, two choices lay in front of you - either accept your fate to be an ordinary prisoner for the rest of your life, or to escape. (Needless to say all people being inmates in Prison Life will choose the latter, everyone with a brain should know that..) If you choose the latter, your objective is to kill the police to obtain weapons, and the most important of all, to escape from the prison. Once an inmate leaves the prison, he or she will then become a criminal. Unlike games such as Jailbreak where you have many choices of what to do for being a criminal, like being the head of a criminal group or starting robberies, your objective is to raid the prison.(Well of course you can just simpily take a stroll in the map or play roleplay and pretend as if you are playing Jailbreak, but almost nobody does that) Return to the prison with weapons, kill the guards and try to free the other inmates, but of course be careful not be arrested by the guards, otherwise you will be an inmate again. Note that you cannot choose to be a criminal right at the start of your game. Items Items are used for players to achieve their own objectives or their team's objective in the game. They include the following : * Guards : ** Handcuffs ** Taser ** Riot Shield (Riot Police gamepass holders only) ** Riot Police Uniform (Riot Police gamepass holders only) ** Keycard ** M9 Gun ** Remington 870 Gun ** M4A1 Gun (Riot Police gamepass holders only) ** AK47 Gun (obtained by sneaking into the criminal base to get it, rarely used by guards) * Inmates : ** Hammer ** Crude Knife ** Keycard (obtained by killing a guard) ** M9 Gun (obtained by killing a guard or sneaking into the armory to get it) ** Remington 870 Gun (obtained by sneaking into the armory to get it) ** M4A1 Gun (Riot Police gamepass holders only, obtained by sneaking into the armory to get it) * Criminals : ** Hammer (rarely used by criminals) ** Crude Knife (rarely used by criminals) ** Keycard (obtained by killing a guard) ** AK47 Gun (obtained in the criminal base) ** M9 Gun (obtained by killing a guard or sneaking into the armory to get it, rarely used by criminals) ** Remington 870 Gun (obtained by sneaking into the armory to get it or in the criminal base, less commonly used by criminals) ** M4A1 Gun (Riot Police gamepass holders only, obtained by sneaking into the armory to get it, rarely used by criminals) Places * The Prison ** Guard Room ** Cafeteria * Criminal Base (Warehouse) * Other Buildings (e.g. shops and houses, probably designed as a hiding spot of criminals) Transportation Cars is the only mode of transportation in the map besides walking. There were trucks in the old versions but were removed since the current 2.0 version was introduced. There is a bus stop in the map, however it is only a decoration as there are no buses in the game. Comments of players regarding the game Prison Life was a popular prison game and police-and-criminal game in Roblox in the past before similar games like Redwood Prison, Jailbreak and Madcity were introduced. It was once the second most visited game in Roblox, and once had a constant position at the games front page on the website of Roblox. But since 2017, due to the busy university life of Aesthetical, there are almost no major updates, which makes the players dissatisfied, plus the emergence of other similar and popular games mentioned above, has cause a drop in popularity of this game and a large decrease in number of regular players. Moreover, there wasn't much for inmates to do in the prison apart from attempting to escape (in the past there were jobs for inmates in the prison), and also nothing for criminals to do apart from raiding the prison, when compared with Jailbreak etc. Apart from that, the exploiter and hacker issues are quite serious in this game due to a lack of updates and poor anti-hack or anti-exploit measures. It is a commonly sight to see hackers in the game, exploiting like walking at an outrageously fast speed, flying or jumping up to the sky, walking through walls or keep causing all players in the server to reset, which spoiled the fun of the game. Statistics * Created on 2 May 2014 * Last updated on 25 July 2019 * Visits (until 4 August 2019) : More than 1.1 billion * Favourites (until 4 August 2019) : 3,634,585 * Likes (until 4 August 2019) : More than 743000 (approx. 88%) * Dislikes (until 4 August 2019) : More than 101000 (approx. 12%) * Max. players per server : 24 (with max. 8 guards in each server) Links * Play Prison Life